


A Curious Intimacy

by Rhiannon_A_Christy



Series: These fields of Green [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon_A_Christy/pseuds/Rhiannon_A_Christy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eomer and Lothiriel enjoy a bit of time together.</p><p>In the same universe as "The Echoes of War and Blessings of Peace" Part of my future story "To Sail on Greenwaves"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Curious Intimacy

 

Lothiriel leaned back into the gentle touch of her husband. His fingers worked slowly, combing through her thick hair with ease. It was a curiously intimate action, one that she knew brought her husband great joy.

The first time it happened had been purely by accident. They hadn’t been courting; had only meet several days previously actually. They had been enjoying each others company with a walk when the wind had blown her hair. Eomer had seemed shocked when a lock had brushed against his arm, though curious as he reached up to allow the strands to slip through his fingers. His face had gone a bright shade of red, and he had stumbled around for much of the day afterwards. It hadn’t been until later when she had spoken to Eowyn that she had understood why.

There were many differing traditions and customs between Rohan and Gondor, and one of those was the treatment of hair. Growing up she had never thought much on her hair; it was long and dark like that of any others she had known. There were customs for hair of course. Most of these were concerned with braiding and adornment. To touch the hair of another was commonplace, no one ever thought about it in terms of intimacy. Not so for the Rohirrim as it turned out.

The handling of hair was a very private thing, reserved only for family and lovers. Eowyn had told her that the caress of her hair had been no different to Eomer than a kiss would have been. After learning such a thing Lothiriel had blushed herself.

Now though Lothiriel closed her eyes enjoying the rhythmic glide of Eomer’s thick fingers. The gentle tug against her scalp sent tingles up her spine and set her heart racing. She allowed a low moan to escape as Eomer ran a single finger along the hairline at the top of her neck. He chuckled behind her, knowing full well what he was doing to her.

“Laugh well, Husband, but I’ve a new hair oil in from Dol Amroth. I shall have you purring before the night is out.” Lothiriel had to bite her lips to keep from laughing when she felt Eomer fumble with a lock of hair. She knew his face was most likely flushed. Even after all these years he still acted the same as that young man out on the Mark.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I had this idea and just went for it. This is in the same universe as “The Echoes of War and Blessings of Peace” both of these stories will be part of a larger story called “To Sail on Greenwaves” which I’m in the middle of developing at the moment.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
